


Haiku #12

by Alliquay



Category: haiku - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliquay/pseuds/Alliquay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-7-5 driving in construction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku #12

Wait for the flagger  
Time to write and not drive too  
Composing this poem


End file.
